


All The Answers You're Looking For, I Have

by Established1728



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Established1728/pseuds/Established1728
Summary: Harry was just a junior when he found he had a real crush on the new English teacher. Mr. Tomlinson was the talk of the school. He was a type of handsome no one had ever seen. School went on, Harry graduated and forgot all about his crush on his English teacher. Until one fateful night, he's out barhopping with Niall and Zayn and Harry drunkenly bumped into a stranger...or so he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fan fiction. I'm not the best writer so please bare with me. English was my worst subject, but i love writing and reading so I don't know why i struggled in English. Anyways I'm rambling so here we go.

Harry was just a junior in high school. He loved school, but was just your average student. If he had to be honest, he only went to see his two best friends, Niall and Zayn. They were the Three Musketeers. They were all on the football team. Harry was the goalie, Niall was a defender, and Zayn was a foward. Footie was their passion.

Winter break was officially over, which meant football conditioning was starting soon and Harry couldn't be more excited. He walked into school, meeting up with Zayn and NIall. "Hey mate," Zayn said, patting Harry's shoulder, "Did you hear there's a new English teacher?" Harry shook his head. "No way. What happened to Mrs. Lynn? She was my favorite." Niall finally chimes in, with a mouth full of his breakfast, "I heard her husband was beating her so she disappeared to get away from him." Harry just shook his head, not knowing how to respond.

They all went their separate ways for their first class of the day. Harry's first class was math, which was his worst subject and he hated that was his first class for the day. During math, all Harry could think about was his new English teacher and hoped they were decent because English was his favorite subject. The bell rang to dismiss class and Harry broke out his thoughts. He gathered his books and headed to his next class, which was english. He anxiously walked in waiting to see his new English teacher.

Harry walks in spotting Niall and Zayn. He joins them and starts looking around trying to spot the new teacher, but doesn't see anyone resembling a teacher. "Someone seems nervous about meeting this new teacher,' Niall says. "Yeah mate. I'm sure they are okay," Zayn says, shooting Harry a small soft smile. Harry was about to say something when a man walked in hushing the class. Harry looked at him and his breath hitched. He was so beautiful. His hair was in a perfect fringe, he had the perfect cheekbones, his torso looked amazing in his slim fit button up. Harry was in awe. He felt an elbow nudge his side. He turned seeing a smirking Zayn.

A voice so angelic made Harry look to where it came from. "Good morning, Class! I am Mr. Tomlinson, your new English teacher." Harry was brought back to earth by Niall smacking in his ear. "I think someone is in love," he cooed. "Am not," Harry shot back. burying his face in his hands. "You sure about that? Because you were staring with your mouth opened.' Zayn says, chuckling.

"Oi! You three back there, you are being a distraction to the rest of the class. Be quiet or you can join me after school," Mr. Tomlinson says, pointing at Harry, Niall and Zayn. "Yes sir," was all they could say. Harry managed to completely red in the face. He looked up and his gaze met Mr. Tomlinson's. Harry smiled softly, mouthing a sorry and Mr. Tomlinson just nodded and returned a smile. Harry's heart fluttered at that.

English class passed by pretty quickly. Harry couldn't concentrate because all he could think about was his insanely gorgeous English teacher. As the day went on, the whole school was talking about Mr. Tomlinson and he couldn't blame them.

* * * *

The rest of their junior year passed by, Harry was forever flustered in english class and he got it all out during footie season, which helped lead them to win the championship game.

Senior year went by faster than they thought. Harry and Zayn both came out as anything but straight on the last day of school. Harry had forgotten all about his crush on his English teacher. He had fancied some other boys his age, but nothing ever came of them. Niall dated this one girl, who completely broke his heart, and well, Zayn is completely obsessed with a singer named, Liam Payne. He never shuts up about him, but Harry did agree he was hot. He's just not his cup of tea.

It was officially graduation day. The three boys walked across that stage anything, but sad, because they were all going to the same university. If you thought they'd ever split up, you were wrong. They were high on life and no one could bring them down. They were so excited to see what life had to offer.

Harry was getting a surprise from life three years later and he had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

*Three Years Later*

 

"Come on, mate," Zayn argues with Harry, "Mid-terms are finally over, so get your arse up and lets go get some drinks." Harry sighs,"fine, but only because I don't wanna be worrying all night where you guys are and if you are okay." Zayn and Niall do a happy dance. Harry just shakes his head, grabbing his coat and throwing it around his shoulders. Harry normally doesn't go out, but he figured he could let loose for one night at least.

They finally reached the first bar of the night, it was lowkey, small, and just a starter to get food and some beers in before the real partying started. "So where should we head after this?," Niall asks. "There's a new bar that just opened last weekend. We could always check it out," Zayn says, shrugging. And with that, they were headed down the block. As they approached, there was a line, "not so sure I wanna wait in line," Harry says, turning up his nose up like the drama queen he is. Zayn completely ignored Harry and Niall just laughed. "Can you guys not read? Did mid-terms fry your brains?," Zayn says, sounding offended as he pointed to the sign. It read,"Liam Payne Live, One Night Only." Harry looked at Niall and back at Zayn. Harry rolls his eyes,"only because I love you, we will wait in line." Zayn ran so fast to stand in line that he almost tripped.

They finally made it inside. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. It had tall ceilings, some strobe lights, the actual bar wrapped around the perimeter, dance floor was in the middle, and the stage was catty cornered. A man's voice came over the speakers,"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the stage, Liam Payne!" Harry couldn't help but watch Zayn, who was completely starstruck. He could've sworn he saw a tear fall down his cheek. "We need to get to the front," Zayn shouts, grabbing both, Harry and Niall's arm. Zayn pulled them through the crowd not caring who was in the way. 

As they were reaching the front, Zayn lost his grip on harry as harry ran smack into someone. "Oh shit! Sorry mate," said the voice of a stranger, patting Harry's shoulder. "It's all good! My friend there is a little too eager," Harry says, turning to look at this stranger, who's voice sounds so familiar, but as he turned, here came Niall grabbing him and bringing him up to the front with Zayn.

When they finally reached Zayn, he was so fondly staring at his idol, like no one else was in the room. Liam did sound pretty good live, Harry admitted to himself. Harry then felt a nudge, he turned, and saw Niall looking to Zayn and then to the stage. "Liam keeps looking at Zayn," Niall says, with a smirk. Harry kept watching his body language and some or most was directed towards Zayn. What really gave it away was the wink Liam gave to Zayn.

* * * *

Zayn couldn't believe he was that close to Liam Payne, his idol. He can't believe Liam winked at him. Zayn's heart was pounding as Liam walked off stage. Zayn turned to Niall and Harry, who had smirks across their faces. "Did he just- I can't believe I-," was all Zayn could say. "Yes, lad, that he did," Niall reassured Zayn. He was honestly speechless. Zayn was in deep thought about everything that just happened when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to to see a security guard,"Liam Payne would like for you to come backstage and meet him!" All Zayn did was nod and get a reassuring push from his best mates.

As he reached the back, there stood THE Liam Payne. His perfectly toned skin, his neatly trimmed beard, and the way his eyes crinkle shut when he smiles. Zayn slowly walked up to him, "Hi," Zayn says, sheepishly avoiding straight eye contact, "it's so wonderful to finally meet you," Zayn finished, sticking out his hand. "You don't have to be shy, Love. I'm just a normal person. What's your name?," He asks, grabbing Zayn's hand. "I'm Zayn." " Well Zayn, I'm a hugger," and with that Liam pulled him into a hug. Zayn relaxed in his embrace.

They pulled away after a few seconds and Zayn mustered up the courage to ask,"So why did you wanna meet me?" Liam smiled softly. "Because, you were in tune with me, you are also wearing my signature denim jacket, and you are quite fit, if you don't mind me saying," Liam says quite confidently, but with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Zayn didn't know what to say. His idol just told him he was fit, how do you respond to that? "Well thank you, Liam. Means a lot coming from you," Zayn says, blushing madly.

Zayn and Liam exchanged socials. Zayn walked back out to find Niall and Harry, but wasn't searching too hard because he was on cloud 9 with everything that just happened.

* * * *

Niall and Harry were at the bar throwing down some drinks while Zayn was meeting Liam. They spot Zayn with the biggest smile on his face. Zayn couldn't hold it all in and told them everything. The three of them enjoyed the rest of their night getting even more drunk than when they arrived.

It was a little before 2am when Harry suggested it was time they went home. The boys just groaned and nodded agreeing. As they walked out, Niall was going on and on about how Harry and Zayn were his "bestest friends in da whole world" in his Irish accent that got thicker when he was intoxicated. Harry was so busy watching out for Niall he didn't realize there was someone there in front him and ran into them. Harry lost his balance and almost fell when the person he ran into caught him.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," the guys said, releasing Harry once he had regained his balance. Harry finally got a look at who this familiar voice he heard again was. "No fucking way," was Harry could say. Every flashback of English class during junior year started flooding Harry's mind. "Mr. Tomlinson?" The guy just looked at him for a minute and Harry watched as his eyes grew wide,"Harry? Harry Styles?" He said, almost stuttering.

Zayn and Niall came up to Harry to make sure everything was okay and when they saw who Harry was talking to, they gave their junior year english teacher a small smile and mumbled a "how are you, Mr. Tomlinson?" Mr. Tomlinson looked at the boys saying,"I'm good, but you lot can call me Louis, since I am no longer your teacher. How are you guys?" Louis chuckled a bit. Harry finally spoke, "We're good. We just finished midterms. Are you still teaching?" Louis looks at Harry, smiling softly making Harry blush a little, hoping he didn't notice. "I'm not. I actually quit teaching a little over a year ago to work on my music career. I was actually here to see an old friend," Harry smiled saying, "that's cool. I didn't know were musically inclined." Louis laughed a little, "Well there's a lot you don't know about me," he smiled to the boys. Niall and Zayn went and sat down on the bench, claiming their legs were hurting but Harry knew exactly why they left him and Louis alone. Louis looked at Harry with his perfect blue eyes. Harry got lost in them, they were always his favorite feature of Louis'. Louis cleared hit throat, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry got flustered realizing he was staring for too long. 

Louis began to speak,"Well, I've gotta go, but if you are interested, and the boys of course, in seeing me perform, here's where I'll be and I'm gonna write down my number just in case you have any questions." Louis handed Harry a flyer after scribbling down his number. "Of course we loved to, Mr. Tomlin- I mean, Louis," Harry stutters. Louis smiles softly and waves bye to them, shooting a quick,"hope to hear from you!" Louis turned and walked away. Harry's heart fluttered a little.

They finally made it back to their flat and Harry went to bed quite content, replaying the night over in his head, and definitely wouldn't regret going out,no matter how bad his hangover would be in the morning. Harry only knew one thing from tonight, his English teacher was still so beautiful. 

* * * *

As Louis walked away from Harry, he couldn't help but feel like a giddy teenager. Harry had grown so much over the years. Louis thought he had aged like a fine wine. Harry was taller and his hair was shoulder length, but he still had his vibrant green eyes, prominent dimples, and his hair just as curly. Okay, so, Louis admitted he was quite fond of Harry when he was in his class. He knew it was wrong, but here Harry was now grown and Louis didn't have to feel guilty thinking about him.

Louis remembered telling himself, on Harry's last day of high school, that he knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw him. Obviously, he was right. 

Louis still couldn't believe the events of the night. He went to bed that night hoping to hear from Harry or at least that he'd come to his performance.


End file.
